Mario (Dumbo)
Movie spoof for sale. Cast * Dumbo - Baby Mario (Yoshi's Island) * Timothy Q. Mouse - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) * Mrs. Jumbo - Homer and Marge (The Simpsons) * The Circus Ringmaster - Bowser (Mario) * Casey Junior - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) * Mr. Stork - Boris (Balto) * The Storks - Seagulls and Birds (Finding Nemo and Rio) * Giraffes - Melman (Madagascar) and Bridget (The Wild) * Lions - Adult Kiara & Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2) * Gorillas - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Bears - Kenai (Bear) and Nita (Bear) (Brother Bear 1 and 2) * Kangaroos - The Sour Kangaroo and Rudy (Horton Hears A Who!) And Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Tigers - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Horses - Spirit and Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) * Zebras - Marty (Madagascar) * Camels - Camels (Ducktales the Movie) * Hippos - Hippos (Fantasia) * Monkeys - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) * Ostrichs - Ostriches (Fantasia) *Elephant 1 - Star Butterfly (The Star vs Forces of Evil) *Elephant 2 - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Elephant 3 - Sofia (Sofia the First) * Elephant 4 - Misty (Pokemon) * Elephant 5 - Holly (Phineas and Ferb) * Elephant 6 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Elephant 7 - Misty (Pokemon) * Elephant 8 - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) * Elephant 9 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Elephant 10 - Dawn (Pokemon) * Elephant 11 - Stcay (Phineas and Ferb) * Elephant 12 - Inez (Cyberchase) * Elephant 13 - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) * Elephant 14 - June (Little Einsteins) * Roustabout Man - ??? * The Bend - Parade (Aladdin) * The Other Boys - Stupid Little Boys (Pinocchio) * Smitty the Bully - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) * The Circus Guard - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) * Joe - Professor Porter (Tarzan) * Clowns - Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda Animals * Pink Elephants - Various Villians * Jim Crow - Clifford * Glasses Crow - Pingu * Preacher Crow - Dipsy (Teletubbies) * Straw Hat Crow - Mr. Gerbil (Pinky Dinky Doo) * Fat Crow - Arthur (Arthur) Scenes *Mario (Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Titles"Look out for Boris" *Mario (Dumbo) part 2 - "Gordon the Big Express Engine"/Boris Brings A Delivery to Homer and Marge *Mario (Dumbo) part 3 - Mario's Appearance *Mario (Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Mario (Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade *Mario (Dumbo) part 6 - Mario's Bath/Parent and Child Bond *Mario (Dumbo) part 7 - Gaston Makes Fun of Mario/Homer and Marge Go Wild *Mario (Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Templeton's Appearances *Mario (Dumbo) part 9 - Templeton Meets Mario/Bowser's Idea *Mario (Dumbo) part 10 - In Bowser's Tent *Mario (Dumbo) part 11 - Pyrmaid of Princess Girls *Mario (Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath *Mario (Dumbo) part 13 - Mario and the Clowns/Templeton Almost Forgot *Mario (Dumbo) part 14 - Mario Visits Homer and Marge ("Baby Mine") *Mario (Dumbo) part 15 - "The Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda Animals Song"/Mario Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket *Mario (Dumbo) part 16 - "Various Villans on Parade" *Mario (Dumbo) part 17 - Meet the Junior Brothers/"That's What Friends Are For" *Mario (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life for Mario/The Magic Feather *Mario (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test/"When I See A Baby Italian Plumber Fly (Reprise)" *Mario (Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprise/"When I See A Baby Italian Plumber Fly (Finale)" *Mario (Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits part 1; "Baby Mine/When I See An Elephant Fly" *Mario (Dumbo) part 22 - End Credits part 2; "Zip A Dee Doo Dah/Look Through Your Eyes" Gallery: Coming to May 1 Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale